Ziggamena Heart
Ziggie Heart Ziggie's real name is Ziggamena but she hate it so much that she uses Ziggie- and being that 'Ziggy' is for boys she uses an ie like girls do with Billie. She is Jason girlfriend, bestfriend and part time stalker XD. Ziggie has also proven to be quite strong for she is able to carry Jason- it's that or Jason is light. Ziggie doesn't know any of her family, she is told that her mother was a hedgehog and her dad was a cat, this was told by the only known mobien who knew her mother and farther Maria who looked after her and the other kids at a care home- it is predicted that she is a reincarnation of Shadow the Hedgehogs Maria. At age eight her new worst enemy came cam to the home- and they only hated each other for a day, Jason Kato was new there and for the fact that Ziggie had a bunk-bed in her room the two where room mates, by the second day of living together the pair where good(ish) friends and by new year where inseparable- I.E best friends. At age twelve on X-mas the two had their first kiss along the way between then and running away from the care home they had become a couple. Sometime after meeting Alissa it became obvious that other girls liked to flirt with Jason- who being a bit oblivious didn't realize what was happening nor payed attention to them. This is when she started to become protective of the boy and a bit clingy, that Jason did notes but he mostly didn't mind for he liked the new attraction after being neglected as a kid. Basic Name: Ziggamena Surname: Heart middle: N/A nickname(s): Ziggie, Zigg's age: 17 D.O.B: December12th 1996 Animal: Hedgehog fur: Purple Hair: Purple Eyes: Hot pink Power/talent: Crazy relationship: Jason Sibling: N/A Outfits A lot like her boyfriend, Ziggamena has a Favorited color plate, I.E: black, hot pink, yellow and dark gray. Her everyday dress is a block dress with this format, yellow at the top, a black belt line and a hot pink skirt (add the dark gray boots) Formally I think she looks like a famous chick and Jason looks like her butler (the trainers add to this greatly), her dress has the same color patten in the same order but kinda swirls around (yes the top left part of her dress is hot pink but if you where to see it from the back it swirls around to the side as does the yellow) I can't exactly explain her shoes so just look at the damn image, I took an hour out my life to make it. Lastly, in the second issue Jason is in her body, as the comic went on you could see her bangs becoming more like his hair, she also has a bow tie because of this. Trivia Stuffs *Her ears are bigger than a normal hedgehog *It is unkown if she has a family *Hot pink is her favorite colour **This is because it's the colour of Jason's eyes ZigSon Normal.png Ziggie School.png Ziggie Formal.png Logo Ziggie.png ZiggSon formal.png ZiggSon School.png